RPlog:Axel and Tyler on Tatooine
Nights on Tatooine were frigid, the stark contrast to their horribly hot days. Out away from Mos Espa a few dunes away was a small camp, the only light emitting from a small fusion heater placed a few meters from a shelter made of durafiber. Sitting on a small petrified bone of a long dead beast nearby was Tyler Damion huddled up with his jacket wrapped around him and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. His astromech droid was silent, deactivated and beside him getting power from the same heater that was giving the Corellian warmth, but that wasn't the only thing keeping him warm. Around Tyler were several empty bottles that once housed whiskey. He smirks looking down at a half-full bottle in his right hand he casually turns up and takes a swig. He was waiting for someone, intuition was speaking to him. His hazel eyes turn to the sky looking for any hint that the smuggler was coming to meet him. - Axel couldn't find the Predator on sensors, couldn't reach anyone via comms, so he did the next best thing. A full sensor sweep of the planet, performed by the Embrace and the Dark Offering orbiting planet brought up the energy signature of Tyler's X-Wing. Faint, but present to the top-of-the-line electronics. Tyler wasn't the person he really wanted to see, but with Dareus not to be found, the Dark Lord would have to do. Using the last known coordinates as a reference, Axel deftly pilots the heavily modified skipray in a low altitude, low speed flight over the shifting dunes. "What a place to hide out," Axel says to noone in particular. Finally, the sensors pick up an energy signature. It wasn't the x-wing, but as the ship was by now fully powered down, it was no surprise. Axel hones in on the coordinates and soon has a visual on his target. Softly, Axel settles the ship onto the sandy ground and lowers the ramp. He hated coming here, his technicians would hate it even more. No matter what you did, sand got into engines and motivators and any other moving part on the vessel and it would later require a complete overhaul to get it all cleaned out. "Oh well," Ax says to himself, grabbing a few items from the cockpit and heading towards the crew ladder to descend. (speaking in Basic) He could see the ship coming in, and could hear it a few seconds after he caught a glimpse of it. Tyler smirks taking a draw from his cigarette and turning his gaze back toward his fusion heater and his bottle of whiskey. There were going to be a lot of questions and demands or even some desire for retribution, but all things in time. He had been in the state he was in for several days now a long winding and twisting path of alcohol and drugs had brought him to the deserts for a bit of camping. He raises a hand and runs his fingers through his hair, sand was getting into more things than just machinery it was all over him too. A soft cool breeze swept in from the north and brought stirred the sand lightly, the only sound near Damion was the steady hum of his heater and the light burning of his smoke as he took a draw from it. No need to go meet Vichten, he would just hunker down and wait. - Bringing the collar of his flightsuit up to cover his mouth and nose, Axel squints his eyes and walks forward, ordering his droid to stay on the ship. Like Tyler, Axel had been on a binge himself, though likely with harder drugs and less booze. Drawing a bit closer to the small encampment, Axel stops short to get a good view of the place. Sensors could only tell you so much, after all. Finally, satisfied in his visual scan and wanting to get the hell out of the stinging sand blown by the cold wind of a desert night, Ax moves forward. "Damion, we gotta talk, you bastard." There was definitely tension in the pilot's voice, would have been a good deal more had it not been for the glitterstim coursing through his veins. He was angry, furious in fact, but at the same time a bit apprehensive. After all, this was a Sith master he was approaching. "You screwed me over on Caspar and now your lackey pet nearly kills a friend of mine." Axel wasn't sure Tyler was listening, but at the same time he was certain he was being heard. Still, he pressed forward, drawing closer and closer to the makeshift shelter. (speaking in Basic) Damion takes a long draw from his cigarette as he leans back arching his back and stretching out for a moment, exhaling the smoke from his drag from his nose. Axel was talking he could hear it, his head turning and watching the smuggler walk his way as he just smokes and watches and lets him speak. Once he feels Axel was close enough for a conversation that wouldn't involve shouting. He speaks in Corellian, "You know what Vichten. You need to get over yourself and relax, you're alive what could be better than being alive?" he opens his hands wide and laughs turning his whiskey bottle up and shrugs, "Listen, I'm not here to make you look bad, but I'm not going to let you make me look bad when I'm doing my deal, get it? We're a team and I was taking care of some business and you wanted to ruin my efforts to help you because you can't see past your own mental horizon." He smirks and waves a hand dismissively. "Time for being selfish is over, as for Dareus, I'm not his keeper. I don't even know what you're talking about." He shrugs finishing his smoke and flicking it into the endless sand, "You know what Axel? This world is nothing but a giant ashtray look around, what a waste of a place in space?" he smirks, "Fortunate no one cares too much for this world, a good place to hide eh." He stands slowly looking down at his nearly empty bottle of whiskey and turning it up and finishing it in a few drinks and throwing it to the ground. (speaking in Corellian) - Axel offered a shrug and drew in closer, getting under the cover of the primitive shelter. Sand was still blowing in, but no longer directly in his face. "You really piss me off, you know that?" Ax says, taking a seat in the sand and holding his hands out to the heater. Even though only one was real flesh, both enjoyed the warmth. He doesn't shift languages, though he understands Corellian perfectly, a 'gift' from having a Corellian father. "I don't pretend to understand the force, hell I don't really want to. My head would probably explode if I thought about it too damn hard, but electrocuting me was a bit overkill. A simple telepathic or whatever word woulda gotten me to shut up." Axel still wasn't sure how to bring up the Dareus situation, there was still some bad blood there for some reason Axel really couldn't remember. Finally, he continues. "To top things off, Darth Junior frackin damn near kills a very close friend of mine. She's floating in space above this sandball and he orders shots fired. You're damned lucky that the Predator and that pip-squeak sithling were gone when I got back from Sluis Van, or what's left of it." And finally, it comes out as to where Axel had been hiding out as of late, though it was likely the sith already knew. (speaking in Basic) Tyler lights another smoke and listens, genuinely listens, his eyes never drift too far away from the smuggler as he speaks, "I piss a lot of people off, Vichten, lots of people get angry at me including my sister." He chuckles quietly as he composes a response, "I may have some kind've gift or curse however you want to call it, but in the end I am still very human and likely to make mistakes. You are alive, healthy, and so healthy in fact you managed to fly here to yell at me." He smirks, "Let's do what we can to get over it. I'm going to help you overthrow the Caspian government." Damion takes a ling drag off his smoke and takes a moment to spit into the sand, "Your friend is still alive, right Vichten? Don't worry about it, things like that are less likely to happen, I got rid of his Destroyer, sent it back to the Empire, because I am not interested in it anymore." His hand points over to his X-wing, "That's all I need. You, me, that little Sithling or whatever you call Dareus, few other pilots we know team up? We could take down a sector patrol in less than a few minutes and threaten the integrity of a fleet if we get ourselves on the same page." He smirks, "We aren't built to be enemies, only friends now get us something to drink out of your boat and let's just throw a few back and laugh about old times." "I'm not going back out in that sandstorm," Axel says, reaching into one of his pockets. After a short time of digging, he retrieves a pair of silver metallic vials. "So, unless you want to walk to the ship and grab a few bottles out of the cockpit cooler, then this will have to suffice." He pauses and tosses one vial over while he pops the top of the other. Even in the limited light of the encampment, the glitterstim inside sparks and fizzes as it 'activates'. Watching the blue sparks for a couple of seconds, Axel dumps the contents into his mouth and shoves the now empty cylinder into the sand. "You say you wanna take on some system fleets, I've got just the idea. I got someone working Caspian space as we speak, or the furry bastard better be. In exchange, I've agreed to assist his government in pushing out the Imperials who've gained a grasp on their systems." (speaking in Basic) Tyler looked down at his bottle that was empty and his eyes turning toward the spice Axel was offering him. He was no stranger to it; he 'sampled' a large amount of a shipment of spice he had delivered to Draga. He reaches over and takes the vial of spice and grins opening it and letting it activate and taking it down orally. He shrugs, "screw the booze for now." He mutters, "No worries about furballs and betrayal if need be we'll do our own recon. We'll figure this out in no time." He leans back onto his back into the sand, it was still a little warm from the day but was losing its heat gradually, "I think we should link up with Juran and work in a small squadron and do some work around the galaxy I don't care what we hit really. I will just need to occasionally take a few side trips of my own, and where I go Dareus has to. Those are the rules you know." "At one time, I was furious about all that, you know," Axel says, thinking of broken promises. "I was supposed to gain the training, the understanding of the force so that I could be better. I realize now that I don't need it. Your reflexes may be faster, but you've got as much experience in the cockpit as I do. The force may guide your hands some, but the majority of that is raw skill, and you're getting old. I can see it in your face. It's been a hard life, something I know all too well, but for you it's been worse." Axel pauses a moment, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "You're the better pilot. It pisses me off to no end, but I admit it. There will be a day though, force or not, when I will surpass even you, then just like you, age will take its natural course and I'll lose my edge. I've seen what the force does to you. You have power, but who really controls it? You still bend to the will of Vadim, Dareus is trying to reclaim what he feels was the glory of being an Imperial. It eats at you, and like so many others, it will abandon you when you need it the most. At least I know that everything I am is about raw skill and not some false sense of godliness." (speaking in Basic) The old warhawk chuckles lightly and turns his head over to look at Axel and nods, "That's about the core of it, isn't it. I've flown ships for a very long time, and more importantly I am getting old. Don't count me out, but at my age it isn't a competition anymore it is doing what needs to be done and staying alive to keep up the good fight whatever it is." He sighs and lets the spice do its work it was slow in his system he had always been a hardened drug addict and alcoholic sense he lost his first family, "Don't know how much you know about me Axel, but life isn't so much about being the best. It is about doing what needs to be done for the greater good. I am not out here to do evil, no one really is but we have our perceptions of what is good. I'm starting to believe big government isn't our best bet." - "I've been preaching that for years," Axel says with a grin. Unlike Tyler, Axel was born with a chip on his shoulder and an urge to be the best. "I do what has to be done, I just do it with style." The glitterstim, compiled with the previous dose, kicked in rather quickly. "I want people to know what I did. I don't really give a damn if I die, but when I do I want people to talk about me for ages to come. I don't have children, so it's my only legacy to pass down. Immortality is non-existant, but you can live for many lifetimes on the memories of others." There was still a touch of pain in Axel, at the loss of his own family, but that was why they made glitterstim, right? "As for Juran. You sure about that? He's a bit of a loose cannon, ya know. I don't mean it like most people consider me a loose cannon, he's just not very reliable. Hell, he's had a hell of a time keeping a crew since he inherited that tub from it's previous owner." (speaking in Basic) "Not to worried about who was fighting the good fight first, just who wants to keep fighting it." Tyler sighs and shrugs, "People are going to know you, Vichten, you're pretty famous my friend." He shakes his head and laughs, "Juran, yeah he's the one. One loose cannon with a few more of us working with him we'll all have a good time and that is a big part of it for me as well, I want to save the galaxy yes, but I don't want to get all burdened down with the fact we need to be serious because those days are behind me." He smirks his eyes bloodshot from his drugs and alcohol consumption, "Squadron One, the best of the best working together on a few various tasks and ideas. Maybe make a few credits." Damion smiles, "Should be good times, Axel don't pass it up." - "As long as you realize that I have goals and will stop at nothing to see them through," Axel says between drags of his smoke. "You scratch my back, I scratch yours. That's how this arrangement was supposed to be in the first place. You know I never went along because I supported Vadim or any form of his empire. You needed me, and I needed someone to assist me in my goals. As much as I hate to admit it, I can't do every damn thing by myself." He sighs and leans back until he's in a laying position staring up, with his hair in the sand. "I've been fighting all my life, I just want it to mean something in the end and be remembered for it for generations to come." (speaking in Basic) Another smoke and another nod from Tyler, "We'll get to the bottom of it, but enough is enough business partners and teammates not leader and follower. Just open your blasted mouth more and say what you want to do my friend, but-" even in his drunken state Tyler seems to grow serious for a moment, "-understand when is a time to open your mouth. We do our ranting in our own places not when talking to outsiders. We are Squadron One from now on, two members of the greatest paramilitary/starfighter unit ever to be constructed. We'll rival Rogue squadron in how talent." Damion smiles and stands up patting his droid on the back, "I'm going to go into my tent and sleep. We'll continue this tomorrow. I'll be exploring the planet a bit, but we'll need to find a safe haven for when we need to repair and re-supply. I'm thinking here is a good start for now and then we'll bar hop until something better comes along." - Ax stands up, "Ya know, I always thought the Dark Lord of the Sith would be.. well.." He pauses a moment and smirks, "that he wouldn't be such a lightweight." He chuckles a bit and turns. "You know how to get ahold of me, but from now on, you don't want me to speak my mind, don't invite me along. Next time you zot me with whatever the hell it was, I'm gonna carpet bomb you in your sleep." Even though there was a smile on his face, Axel's voice was one of extreme seriousness. "Force or no damn force, you will not do that to me again. Got it?" (speaking in Basic) Tyler smirks, "I haven't slept for five days." He shakes his head and points at Axel, "You can't imagine what I do when it comes to abusing substances." He smirks and chuckles, "But lightweight, maybe, I am getting old. You said it, but remember you're not the person who drank Lando Calrissian under the table and won a T-65B X-wing. " he sighs as Axel tries to get serious, "I'm not interested in killing you or attacking and chipping at bits of your honor, Axel, get real. I do not want you as an enemy or a servant, but as a co-worker." he chuckles and slips into his tent. - Axel just chuckles a bit, standing by the heater and working up the 'courage' to brave the winds and sand to cross the fifty meters to his ship. "Just saying I'm not gonna deal with that fodder anymore. Get some sleep, but don't forget what I said." With that said, and Tyler climbing into his tent, Ax braves the wind and makes his way towards the skipray. Most likely unheard, but saying it nonetheless, Axel comments, "Your apprentice is gonna get kneecapped next time I see him." With the wind and the distance between them, the comment likely fails to get through, but he wanted to say it anyway. After all, hurting Axel was bad, hurting one of his dearest friends was worse. Retribution was a dish he knew all too well. After a brief trip through the sand and wind, Axel climbs aboard the Boomstick and within seconds the engines power up. A moment later, it lifts off and rockets towards the stars. There were still things to do, and Axel needed to check on the woman currently recovering in his medbay, who was likely pissed that he wasn't there. (speaking in Basic) Axel and Tyler on Tatooine